One Word Answers
by mrs. edward cullen ldc
Summary: They play Romeo and Juliet. In an odd way, yes. But these two actors become lovers. Some strong language, and adult situations.


**A/N: Hey guys, just a random story I came up with. Sorry about the lack of update on the other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a llama? SM owns those too!**

It was the normal routine: get up, shower, get dressed, meet super hot sex-god boyfriend? Long story into an even longer story…

**()-*()**

"And Bella will be Juliet." Mr. Berty said. I looked up as he assigned the rest of the parts. He got to Romeo, Mike turned around winking at me, as Mr. Berty pulled a paper from the hat.

Please don't be Newton.

Please don't be Newton.

Please don't be…

"Edward Cullen, you will be taking the role of Romeo Montague." All of his friend high fived, shouting from the other side of the room. I always sit in the back, the jocks that are on the football/swim/track team decided to follow me.

"Edward, you're gonna kill yourself!" Jasper said.

"Bella, you die!" Emmett screamed. I looked over at that idiot, as his friends laughed at his stupid remark. The stupid Freshmen were testing today. We had the choice of choosing what class we wanted to be in. I chose Drama, hoping it would only be a few people and we could decorate the stage for the talent show this afternoon. Well, it turns out, everyone in my drama class (everyone here now) chose it. So Mr. Berty wants us to get ahead and read the famous _Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_ by the awesome William Shakespeare. On top of that, we have to act everything out…in front of the class…I trip over air. I have no idea how I'm going to do this without stitches. We're starting. Only four hours to go.

**()-*()**

Act 1, Scene 5. Holy shit. I read ahead and I have to kiss Cullen. Literally kiss. Cullen, as in my lips on his kissing.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He ended his sentence, kissing my hand. Instantly making me turn red. I started stuttering.

"Go…Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." He licked his bottom lip, making me inhale sharply. His green seductive eyes drove my senses wild. I never noticed Cullen in this way. The usual huge dick-head everyone notices. But not now.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too? Bella, say your line please get out of la la land!" Mr. Berty exclaimed from the side.

"Sorry…Um, Ay Pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I said quickly.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." My heart started beating, faster than it should. He looked me deep in the eyes, reciting his line.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." He leaned in, closer to my face. His hand touched my cheek, lifting my face towards his. His green eyes darkened, his lips, inches away from mine. My forehead was sweating, my knees started to shake. His lips, almost there…so close…impossibly close.

"Oh Shit." I blurted out as the bell rung. It startled me and I put both my hands up, dropping the book. Unfortunately, we have to stay here. The Freshmen are moving to their next testing class. Everyone was laughing, my face turning a very unhealthy dark shade of red. I looked down, seeing some of the pages fall out across the floor.

"Perfect…continue and kiss Romeo this time. I'll get the book. Here." Mr. Berty said handing me his teacher edited version of the story. He started gathering the papers, making me uncomfortable. He was on the floor, while I'm in a skirt. Creepy much? "Well, go on!" he stood up, brushing himself off.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." My heart started to race again.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He whispered, the last five words to me, leaning in, placing his lips against mine. He darted his tongue into my mouth, I longed to wrap my arms and legs around him. I got things under control though, and pulled away. We stared at each other deeply.

"Um…alright then. I'll give you a break," Mr. Berty said. The middle section of his pants were raised, sweat starting to show on his forehead. He looked like he needed a break more than we did.

"That was hot!" Matt said. Everyone agreed. They started adding in their little smart remarks afterwards.

"Edward. Fuck Bella!" Emmett yelled from the back of the room.

"No sex jokes!" Mr. Berty said, his hands were suspiciously under his desk.

I walked over to my table, reaching in my bag, pulling out my notebook and cell. I doodled, drawing things I dreamed of.

"Okay class…that was…well…erm interesting. Page 761, start at line 120."

That's when Romeo finds out she's a Capulet. This is going to be a long 3 ½ hours. Blah…blah…blah.

Act 2, Scene 2. I bullshitted my way through the rest of the scenes, but this is the balcony scene. The big scene where it seems like Romeo's a stalker, listening in on Juliet talk to herself. Oh great, as if people don't think I'm weird enough.

While Edward and I were reading, Mr. Berty looked like he was going to cry every moment. I kept getting distracted. Mike winking at me, the idiots in the back of the room, Mike's still winking at me. Only now it looks like he's twitching. Onto act three.

"Help me into some house Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague a' both your house! They have made worms meat of me. I have it, and soundly too your houses!" Jasper (playing Mercutio) just died. I didn't want my legs to go numb, so I asked to use the bathroom. I left the class, wandering around the hallway. I went to my locker, opening it, staring at the empty space of nothingness, closing it, then going back to class. I walked in, just before Edward started his lines:

"Alive in triumph and Mercutio slain? Away to heaven respective lenity, and fire eyed fury be my conduct now! Now Tybalth, take the 'villian' back again that late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company, either thou, or I, or both must go with him."

Mike (Tybalt) looked like he was about to shit his pants. Edward openly hit Mike with a small sword made of wood. Mike winced. 'Pussy' I muttered walking to my seat.

"I'd love some" Emmett said. "Seven tonight?" he laughed. I just simply ignored.

Here I am, lying on a towel, pretending to be dead, with Edward's arms around me. I tuned everything out until he held me tighter.

"From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, o you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once rock on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love! Oh true apothecary thy drugs are quick. Thus, with a kiss I die."

He kissed me lightly, falling to the floor. "CUT!" Berty yelled, causing everyone to jump he told us to skip a few pages…okay more like twenty, but we had 45 minutes left, and he wanted us to hurry and finish the play. Page 851, line 305, Prince speaking.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardoned and some punished; for never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

We finally finished, everyone taking a bow. We only have 40 minutes until we get out of school. Mr. Berty told us to do whatever we wanted. I pulled out my iPod and my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_. I turned the page, seeing a shadow stand over me. I looked up, seeing Cullen's eyes lock with mine.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, a couple of us are going to a party later. Wanna go?" that wasn't expected.

"Um…sure…what movie?"

"I have no idea. Just something scary probably."

"Okay…what time?"

"About seven. I'll pick you up if you'd like."

"Is this a date?" I asked.

"If you want it to be."

"Cool." I shook my head yes. He walked away, going back to his group of fucktard friends. Doesn't matter. I have a date with Cullen tonight.

The bell rung just as I finished my book. I gathered my things, going out to the student parking lot with everyone else.

I got in my truck, driving away, before the buses pulled off.

"Hi Charlie." I said, entering the house.

"Hey Bells." He was getting ready to leave for work.

"I'm working the late shift tonight. So if you go out, write a note or something."

"Ok." I walked up the steps to my room.

I don't remember falling asleep. I just remember waking up, flying out of bed, with only ½ an hour to get ready. I washed my face, touched up my make-up and watched SpongeBob to pass the time. The doorbell rung while SpongeBob was singing 'It's the Best Day Ever." I turned off the T.V walking downstairs. I grabbed my phone, opening the door. To my surprise, it was only him standing there. I expected the whole damn football team. The snow was just beginning to fall. The white snowflakes in his copper hair made him look seductive. And I can't forget those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hey. Ready to go?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Let's." I put my jacket on, closing the door. He opened his car door, letting me get in, closing it gently. I inhaled the smell of his car. A spicy, musky, masculine smell. He got in the driver's seat, turning down the music.

"I know we made plans to go to the movies, but the movie was sold out. Me and a bunch of other friends are having a party at his house. Is that okay?"

Me…going to a party, with Edward Cullen, with me. Hell fucking yes! And if Lauren (the bitch who took Tyler from me) is there, I'm going to have the time of my life.

"Yeah. I'll go." He smiled, starting the engine.

This man drove like a maniac. I felt like I was on a roller coaster the whole time. I clutched to the sides of the car. I think he might have drove a little too hard because the car started slowing down.

"Aw. Fuck." He hit his hand against the steering wheel. I looked at him, confused. "The engines hot." I looked at the engine thermostat seeing the needle point at the 'tt' "Fucking perfect." He muttered. He looked under the hood of his car. After about a minute, he slammed it down, getting back in. "Engines shot." He said. I sighed in a nonchalant way. He looked at me, his eyes apologetic. "Bella, I'm so sorry this happened. I'll call somebody." It got really quiet. You could only hear the sound of the snowflakes hitting the surface of the car. I looked at him as he dialed on his cell. I wondered how his fingers would feel on my…

"No service. You?" he broke me out of my trance. I glanced down at my cell. "Nope." He sighed. "What do you want to do?" he asked frustrated.

"Let's just wait it out."

"You sure?" he gazed at me with his intensive green eyes. That's when I realized, I was in the middle of nowhere, on the side of a road with Edward Cullen. His 'you sure' comment was his secret way of asking if I really want to stay in a car with him, alone…for what might hours. If he tries anything, will I be okay with it. I mean of course I would be right? Shouldn't I?

"Yeah. It's not like I can go anywhere. You're not a rapist or anything so I have nothing to worry about." He sighed (In relief?" 10 minutes of silence. 15…20…25…okay. "I can't take the silence. Let's talk about something." I had to interrupt the silence.

"Like what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Normal stuff." He smiled.

"Let's talk about today." Holy fuck. He looked at me with those eyes. The moonlight hit them at the right angle, making him look irresistible.

"Um…okay. Did I do something?"

"No, I just can't get my mind off the um…"

"The what?"

"Um…uh, the…" his stammering was confusing me. Well, it was until I found him constantly looking at my lips. I could tell he was nervous. I couldn't help but smile.

"The kiss?" I asked. He froze up, his face turning bright red, then flushing to a pale color.

"Yes." He barely whispered. He gazed out of the window.

"What about it?"

"I…what did you feel when you kissed me?" he shifted his body so he was facing me.

'ABSOLUTELY FUCKING AMAZING!' I couldn't say that though.

"I liked kissing you." He chuckled in unbelief.

"You too." He whispered.

So he liked kissing me. Wow…I'm cold. I put my arms around my legs, rubbing them, trying to make them warm.

"You want a blanket?" he asked.

"That would be nice." I smiled, he reached into the backseat , getting a neatly folded blanket. He handed it to me. I started to unfold it. But noticed how he looked cold too.

"You want the blanket?"

"No. I'm fine. You take it." He wrapped his jacket tighter around him.

"We could share. I don't want you to get hypothermia."

"There's not enough room."

"There's a back seat. Come on. I won't bite." He smiled, causing me to smile.

"Fine." He tried to sound like he wasn't excited, but he couldn't fight the grin appearing on his face. We moved to the back seat, cuddling in the blanket. His body was warm against my skin. He put his arms at my waist, hesitant to move them.

"You can make them tighter if you want. I won't mind." I put my face into his neck, inhaling his scent. He brought my body closer to his. My thigh pressed up against his member, making him inhale sharply. I felt something hard on my leg. I looked up at him.

"I have no control over that." He said. He put his hands up in the air like a criminal. I smiled.

"It's fine." I pressed my leg closer to him. His arms returned to my waist. We held each other in silence.

"I like Romeo and Juliet." I randomly said.

"Me too." He answered, his fingers playing in my hair.

"Especially the kiss scene."

"Want to re-enact that scene?" he blurted.

"What?" I was a little shocked.

"What?" he quickly answered back

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." We returned to our normal silence. I thought about something, then I smiled.

"Yes I would. Only if you want to." His breathing stopped. His fingers froze, his body tensed up. He didn't move. I chuckled to myself.

"You okay?" I looked up from his neck into the deepness of his dark green eyes. They instantly locked with mine. He slowly leaned down towards my lips. I tilted my head slightly to the left. I prepared myself for the contact of his lips. His hot breath got closer, his hand cupped my cheek, bringing my face up to his. At that very moment, his lips, my lips…our lips introduced themselves to each other, the proper way. Not when we were playing Romeo and Juliet, just a simple romantic kiss. Nothing complicated. No tongue involved, no teeth clashing. My bottom lip was in his mouth, his top in mine. We pulled away, panting hard, trying to control our breathing.

"Wow." I said with more breath than I was receiving.

"Yeah I agree…wow." He held me close…so close, I heard his heart beat. Gosh. He is on my fuckable list. I'm cuddling with him, I can feel his hardening erection hidden by his pants on my bare leg. I could only imagine. His dick pulsating into my hotness. His desire for me, my desire for him, both of us, pleasing each other. The hotness of him filling my insides, my nails digging into his back. The spectacular feeling of us, both having an orgasm. His claiming my body. "OKAY!" I blurted out. My day dream was turning me on.

"Bella? Um…alright then." I just looked at him, grinning widely.

"You ok?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I'll be fine." He chuckled in response.

The night became colder. We clutched to each other. I looked at the time 12:00 A.M. Charlie should be getting home soon. We had both dozed off, he woke-up when I slid my phone into my purse.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"12:00" I said sleepily.

He yawned, his hands rubbing my arms, trying to keep me warm.

"I'm gonna try to start the car, kay?"

"No problem." He leaned forwards, reaching over the driver's seat, putting the key into the ignition. It wouldn't start. But after a couple of tries, I heard the familiar roar of the engine.

"Thank god." He whispered immediately turning on the heat. He moved to the front seat while I folded the blanket.

"The party's probably over, so I'll just take you home." He put on his seatbelt. I made an attempt to climb over the seat without my legs falling into an awkward position, but being your typical Bella, I failed. My face turned bright red of embarrassment. My head hit against the steering wheel, causing a loud beep to interrupt the silence. He looked at me, his eyes full of wonder. I slowly sat up, into the passenger seat.

"My my Bella, nice pink bra." He barely whispered. I looked down, seeing my new lace Vicky bra exposed for the whole world to see.

"Thanks." My face flushed red. We sat in silence. He was driving a whole two miles per hour on the ice. I couldn't take the quiet.

"Let's talk."

He looked at me strangely. "About?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Okay. Enough with the one word answers."

"But one word answers are fun." He smiled widely at his response.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they are."

"Hmm."

"Stop it." He shook his head at me.

"What?" I couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across my face.

"You know what."

"No."

"You're doing it." He smiled a perfect crooked smile.

"What?" I smiled.

"One word answers."

"Oh."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Never mind." I started laughing.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Bella…" he opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again.

"No say it." I hate when guys are like this.

"Never mind. Forget it." He muttered.

"You started the sentence, finish."

"Will…if you…would you…be my girlfriend?"

I barely caught the last part.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Part of me wanted to jump up and down like the complete idiot I am, but I didn't. I was quiet for a while.

"I understand if you wouldn't. I mean…" he kept going on but I trailed off into my own thoughts. I realized I had never gave him an answer. We came to a blinking red light. He stopped the car, rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. I looked at him and gave him an answer by way of softly pecking his cheek. Which then evolved and ended with our tongues twined.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" he smiled before I could pull away.

"Yes."

**()-*()**

"So I'll see you Monday?" he smiled.

"I would hope so." He grabbed my hand.

"You know, I almost canceled because of the blizzard, but I'm happy I didn't.

"Me too. Now get home before you get hypothermia." His hands were delicately cold, but they felt good against my skin.

"Give me a kiss and then I'll disappear." He leaned in, kissing my lips softly. We had said goodbye two times already. Once in his car and now.

"Bye." I whispered. I stepped in the front door, invited by the wood/pine scent. I couldn't stop smiling. I'm going out with Cullen…

My dreams were filled with things amazingly amazing. That's all. Your minds might be a bit too innocent if I went into detail.

**()-*()**

"Bells..Bells, wake up." I felt someone tugging my arm.

"Charlie, it's Saturday. My day to sleep in."

"Yes, I know. But I need you to go make the food edible." I was confused at first, then realized what he was talking about. There was a faint burnt smell lingering in the air.

"Kay Dad." I sat up, putting my messy hair into a bn. I moved like a snail to the bathroom. Emptying my bladder and the rest of my morning routine. Today will be a pajama day, I walked downstairs entering the kitchen, looking at Charlie's excuse of scrambled eggs. He's going to learn how to cook. Not today…not tomorrow…eventually. I made Charlie breakfast, wondering what I was going to do for the rest of the day. I gave him his plate, starting the dishwasher. Then remember I was dating Cullen.

The stupid grin I had plastered on my face 8 hours ago was now back. For some odd reason, I just felt like singing. I don't remember much of what happened Saturday…or Sunday, but Monday was…well whoever made up the line 'I hate Mondays' wasn't lying. I walked into the student entrance, towards my locker, but was greeted by Edward.

"Hello love. He said, taking my bag.

"Hi." I smiled shyly.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"I slept…that's about it." I noticed people were staring, but the moment Cullen grabbed my hand, it felt like their eyes were glued to me. We walked through the hallways, through whispers, smiles, nods and grimaces. But I safely made it to first period.

"See you later?" he smiled, hugging me like the other couple were doing in the hallway. He kissed me swiftly, gentle right before the bell rung. All period I was distracted…in English. That never happens. It's my best subject.

Lunch was interesting to say the least.

Edward held my hand tightly next to me. People openly stared at us. I was uncomfortable, and I felt uneasy. Edward-I don't know why-wanted to feed me. I kept smacking his hand away, he persisted.

"Come _on_ Bella, let me feed you…" he said, whining like a child. I looked at him with a funny look on my face.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No." I said sternly.

"You're doing it again…" he warned.

"What?"

"One word answers."

"Whatever…"

"Stop."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"But…why one word? I love your voice. And I want to hear it more." After one day of dating? He _must _be trying to get lucky.

"Aw…" I pinched his cheek sweetly.

"Can I feed you now?" he said hopefully.

"No."

**()-*()**

Hey Bella, Edward." Alice (Edward's sister) approached us, smiling. Jasper ran after her. No one can ever keep up with her, it seemed.

Edward and I sat on a bench. We were playing in the snow, but then he sat down and beckoned me over. And then Alice came over.

"Hey Alice." I smiled politely.

"Okay, so…I'm having my annual New Years Party in…hm…soon!" she clapped happily.

"So? Alice, everybody know you do." Edward pointed out smartly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't push it pretty boy." He held up his hands in surrender, "Anyway…Edward-you are gonna invite Bella." She put her hands on her hips proudly.

"Cool?" he asked, basically trying to get rid of her.

"So…ASK HER!" stubborn Alice…

He sighed, "Do I have to?" she nodded her head quickly, "Do you want to go to Alice's party with me Bella?" he asked, annoyed. It was obvious on his perfect face. "Please?" he smiled.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes-this boy is stupid? Yes.

"PERFECT!" she jumped and clapped, "C'mon Jasper, let's go invite people!" she began dragging him away by his wrist. His sometimes silence frightens me.

**PARTY**

Ugh. I _hate_ parties. I should of made that clear. But…stupid shiny silver Volvo owner and his perfect face hypnotized me. I'll kill him.

I went upstairs and lay down, sleep felt way too powerful right now. I yawned, kicked off my shoes and covered myself with the blanket.

Dreams of Edward took over. It's like he was there with me…I love him. Sometime during the night, I felt warms hands interrupt me from my dreams.

"Edward, you're cold." I muffled in his pillow that smelled just like him. His hands found my waist.

"I'm sorry?"

"Edward, warm up."

"That's what she said."

"Perv."

"But you like it."

"Never said I didn't."

"Go to sleep Bella."

"No. I don't want to."

He knew I was tired. He started humming a tune I wasn't familiar with. Night Night Bella.

**()-*()**

I felt him moving. He tried not to wake me, but I wasn't fully asleep. His arms tightened around my waist.

"Babe, wake up." I turned so I was facing him.

"What?" I yawned.

"It's 12:00 A.M. Happy New Year."

I smiled sleepily. I reached up, gently running my hands through his hair. I finally had enough courage to say it. "I love you." He smiled widely.

"I love you too." He leaned down, kissing me lightly on my lips.

"Let's celebrate." I suggested.

"How?"

I put my head under the covers until he realized what I meant. January 1, 2010, I made love to Edward Cullen. Not sex. Love. I let him claim my body in ways I never knew possible. I felt whole…love…complete.


End file.
